Love is on the way
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Harry had been the nagging phantom reminding her not to trust...not to love, but when Draco re-enters her life and sweeps her away...Can she resist but to fall?


**Note: I do not own Harry P. nor do I own the song, _Love is on the way _by Celine Dion… Enjoy… **

**                                                            Love is on the way**

_Waking up alone_

_In a room that still reminds me_

The rain beat down on the roof of the small apartment. The thunder clapped, echoing through the building and the lightning lit up the small room. Hermione lay on her bed, curled under the sheets. Trying to go to sleep, trying to get the thoughts out of her head, but to no avail.

The room still brought back those memories, haunting her. She could still see their bodies, entangled together slick with sweat and caught in the moonlight. His eyes, green and bright…Eyes she had known for ever, ones of a friend and a lover…They had promised her so much… 

So much had been dangled before her. Only to be snatched away when Harry, she shivered at the name, when he had decided to leave her. Reacquainted with Cho, he had come to her door, with his arm around her shoulder asking for them to remain friends. 

She had slammed the door of her apartment, but definitely not the one to her heart.

_My heart has got to learn to forget_

_Starting on my own_

_With every breath, I'm getting _

_Stronger_

It had been so hard to block him out. It still was…He had been her world for three wonderful years... and then he was gone, like a swiftly changing tide. 

She missed him; she wouldn't doubt that and this apartment did nothing to help her get over the dull ache. They had been so perfect together, everyone had said so. 

But, despite how she mourned. She was growing out of it. Her heart was building an icy barrier, putting up stone walls. 

She was getting stronger. 

_This is not time for regret_

_Cause I don't need to hand on to heartbreak_

_When there's so much of life left to live_

She rolled over, with the final thought, that though Harry was being pushed farther back into her mind. He would always be the ever nagging phantom reminding her not to trust…

Not to give…

Not to love…

Again… 

Sleep enveloped her that night, and it was the first calm, dreamless rest she had had in a while. 

~ 

Dressing quickly, she ran downstairs still straightening her skirt for work at the ministry. Quickly she grabbed her made cup of coffee and her briefcase, checking her hair momentarily, she apparated to the ministry. 

_Love is on the way_

_On wings of angels_

_I know it's true, I can feel it coming through_

One thing she loved about work was the constant workload. She never had time to think about Harry. He never haunted her here. She shuffled the papers on her desk, organizing everything before setting to work on her next paper. 

"Granger, take this memo to Level two." Her boss handed her a sheet of paper, neatly folded and creased. 

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Right away, Sir." She dashed for the elevator, idly waiting for it to reach the second level. 

As soon as it stopped and the doors open, she dashed out, only to be sent sprawling on her back. 

"Oh, Miss, I'm sorry- Granger?" 

Hermione opened her eyes, focusing her gaze on familiar grey eyes. "Malfoy? What…?" 

Draco laughed, offering her hand. "I always knew you belonged at my feet." 

Hermione glared at him, "I wouldn't have been there if you had been watching where you were going!" 

Draco chuckled softly; he liked the way her eyes glowered when she was angry. She had definitely changed since he had seen her last, in their seventh year. "Yes, well, I wasn't the one charging out of the elevator like a rogue." 

She blushed slightly, and held up a piece of paper, "Important memo." 

He snatched it from her hand, "which looks like belongs to me." 

_Love is on the way_

_Time is turning pages_

_I don't know when _

_But love will find me again_

"No," Hermione made to snatch it back, but Draco pulled it out of her reach showing her the neatly scrawled cursive. _Draco. _

She pulled her hand back, "I guess in my hurry to get the memo down to Level two, I didn't look to who it was addressed." 

"Obviously," he mumbled distantly, as he read the note. 

"Well, I guess I better get going." Hermione turned around, starting for the elevator. 

"Hermione, wait," Draco walked up to her. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

Her eyes widened, "Um, dinner with you…? I'm not…I can't." 

"Says who?" Draco raised an eyebrow, watching her. 

"I do… I make it a habit not to date guys who tormented me for seven years." She shrugged. "Sorry." 

He nodded, with a small laugh. "Well, if you decide otherwise," he conjured a piece of paper, slipping it her hand as he walked past her. 

She unfolded the paper. It was an address. To what…? She wondered, turning around, but he was already gone. And she had to wait for the elevator again. 

_I'm not afraid _

_Of the mystery of tomorrow_

Staring at her self in the mirror, she analyzed her reflection. This would be a way to overcome the memory of Harry. It couldn't be that bad…could it? 

She had dressed in a long, simple but elegant black dress. It hugged her curves and swept the floor as she walked even though she had two inch heels on. Her hair fell in waves past her shoulder.

Her make-up was also simple, just enough black outliner and mascara to make her eyes stand out. No blush, but a slight brush of brown eye shadow. 

When she was finished examining herself, she grabbed her purse, which contained her wand and apparated. 

Where she appeared shocked her beyond belief, more than the fact that Draco Malfoy had asked her out. A muggle-born. He had invited her back to his house. With wide eyes, she glanced up at the towering mansion. 

_I have found the faith deep within_

_There's a promise I have made_

Recovering from shock, she rang the doorbell. A house elf opened the door and ushered her inside, and told her to wait. She glanced around the foyer. She had to say, he décor was wonderful. She wondered who decorated. 

Draco smiled at her shocked expression, when he entered the room unnoticed. "Hermione…" 

She jerked her head towards them, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. How was it he could make her unnerved by looking at her with those eyes? She swallowed as he walked towards her, offering his hand. 

She smiled softly, taking it. He led her from the room, into the dining room. A large table sat in the center of dimly lit room. The only light was emitted from the fireplace to the right of the table and the few candles that dotted the room. Over all the décor was dark, but this was the Malfoy's she was talking about. 

He pulled back her chair, and when she sat down, scooted it in. He sat across from her, "Wine?" he asked with a smile. 

When she nodded, she expected him to snap his slender fingers and have house elves scurry in with silver platters. She was quite mistaken. He actually stood once again, walking to the wall directly in front of the head of the table. "See, I forgot my wand in my room," he explained as he poured to wine into two glasses and carried them back. 

Handing her hers, he lowered back into his seat, watching her. 

_There's a dream I'm gonna follow_

_There's a chance to begin again_

Dinner went surprisingly well. He had asked her out again. With a parting kiss, she departed, returning to her own house. He was definitely a way to forget….

The next few weeks they saw each other over and over… until weeks progressed to months…and both were so lost in each other, they lost track of time. Hermione got her wish of forgetting. Harry Potter no longer plagued her mind… It was Draco who swam circles in her thoughts. 

_And it's coming as sure as the heavens_

_I can feel it right here in my heart _

_Love is on the way_

The lights were dimmed low and Hermione casually rested her head against Draco shoulder watching the flames in the fire flicker. She brought the glass to her lips, sipping the wine. It was so perfect with him. It was the simple pleasures… of sitting by a fire or enjoying a candle-lit dinner. Harry had never been a big romantic, more of an impulsive person. 

Draco titled her head back, placing a kiss on her lips. Slow and passionate, he tasted of wine. Bitter sweet… 

_On wings of angels_

Hermione, though she desperately tried not to get lost in him, had found herself falling in love with this man. 

This man who had tortured her during there school years, but as she sat with him in front of the fire… 

Their past really didn't bother her… 

They would make a new one… 

_I know it's true, I can feel it coming through… _

_Love is on the way… _


End file.
